


How They See Each Other

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [42]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short work talking about how the boys of Cecearlos see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They See Each Other

_**Earl** _

They cannot help but find themselves being reminded of Sylvan royalty when they look at the Scoutmaster. Earl seems physically incapable of carrying himself in a way that is less than perfect outside of their scenes. Even when he is asleep he looks perfect, like a model waiting to be painted or used for a sculpture.

Carlos finds himself looking for constellations in Earl’s freckles. The scientist sometimes swears that they change position day to day. Dark hands run over lithe flesh, marred only slightly by scars and wounds from his life as Scoutmaster of Night Vale. Earl’s cheeks burn a dull red sometimes and Carlos marvels at how handsome he is in his shame.

The only times Earl loses his poise is during their games. Cecil and Carlos know exactly how to break him down so sweetly. In the end his body is covered in sweat and semen, shuddering and wrapped in chains and rope. His mouth pants open, either naturally or because of a metal gag. Normally bright eyes are dull and glassy, pupils blown wide open in satisfied lust.

Earl is as beautiful when oversexed as he is when in control of himself. Carlos and Cecil compare him to Grecian statues and he bows his head, hiding his smiling face.

* * *

_**Cecil** _

Earl tells Carlos about what Cecil looked like growing up, with limbs that were awkward like a newborn foal’s, unsure of their length for months at a time. Later Carlos would come to realize that this was quite literal; Cecil’s limbs would change their shape and length every few weeks before finally coming to a decision on how he would appear for the most part. To this day when he looks close enough he notices slight changes in the length of Cecil’s fingers from day to day, a small remnant of his childhood growth spurts.

Cecil was born to play the role of some kind of spoiled nobleman or member of royalty. Despite his plain looks; Cecil has a way of commanding respect by use of his Voice. When he dresses in tight fitting leather, Carlos and Earl cannot help but give him their respect and attention. It is so easy imagining Cecil in some kind of fantasy setting, demanding respect and receiving it in turn.

* * *

_**Carlos** _

Cecil and Earl think that Carlos is perfect. They ignore his protests about being plain and unremarkable when compared to them. They both think that Carlos is the most beautiful scientist they have ever laid eyes and hands on in their lives, drawing blushes and mumbled protests from him during their praise.

Carlos has hair on his chest that is as perfect as the hair on his head. There are patches missing however, thick scars left from his encounter with the little people and their weapons. Earl likes to grip onto Carlos’ chest hair, nuzzling into it to breathe in his scent after a scene.

The scientist cannot help but sometimes wonder when he will wake up from this obvious dream, especially on nights when he finds himself being worshiped by both of his lovers. He mewls and sighs in pleasure at the way they run their hands over his body, pressing their lips against exposed skin and nuzzling against him. He wonders how on Earth someone like Cecil or Earl can look at him and call him perfect and worthy of love but he says nothing, returning their love and attention with his own.


End file.
